Swordsman
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry's relatives weren't awful. When the to Evan sisters were adults Petunia had apologized and Lily forgave them. The two were at each other's weddings. When Petunia finds her nephew on her doorstep her and Vernon realize the danger he was in and therefore they were in. A wizard helps them out and sends them to another world. What will happen now? Dumbledore bashing. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Swordsman**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and KH.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(With Yen Sid)

Yen Sid was furious. He had been visiting an old friend when he found out about that friend's plans. Albus Dumbledore wanted to use a recently orphaned boy as a weapon. To make the boy more loyal to him and easily manipulated he wants the poor boy abused.

Yen Sid found the place the baby was at and quickly went there. He wasn't going to allow a child to be abused. He was at their door in a matter of seconds.

"What are we going to do?" He heard a woman ask. "I can't just abandon my nephew but he's in danger and so are we with him around."

"I don't know dear. I'm still stuck on the fact this man is willing to pay us to harm an innocent child." A man said.

"It sickens me." The woman said in anger.

"I know."

Yen Sid had heard enough. He knocked on the door. A large male answered. He could see the woman and who he assumed to be Harry Potter.

"What can I do for you sir?" The man asked.

"Good afternoon sir. I am master Yen Sid." The wizard introduced himself.

"Yen Sid?" The woman sounded and looked shocked.

"Yes ma'am."

"You know him dear?" The man asked.

"Of him. Lily once talked about him. He is a powerful wizard from another world. He is also a good friend of Albus Dumbledore."

"Get out!" The man yelled.

"I understand your anger. When I found out about the situation I myself was angry. I had come here to rescue that child." Yen Sid explained.

"Prove it." The woman demanded.

Yen Sid nodded in approval. He said a vow on his magic before performing magic. The man and woman took Harry upstairs. They laid Harry down in the crib with their son. They then talked.

"What do you think, Petunia?"

"I don't know Vernon. I… I trust him." She admitted.

"Me too."

"Let's ask him what he wants to do." Petunia suggested.

"Alright."

The two made sure the boys were alright before heading back downstairs. They found him waiting patiently.

"What do you want to do about this?" Vernon asked.

"As you know, I am from another world. I would like to send you all there for your safety." He told them.

"What? You want us to start our lives over in an unknown place?" Vernon asked in shock.

"I do. It is the only way to keep you all safe from the followers of the dark Lord and from Dumbledore."

Vernon sighed and shared a look with his wife. "I get it. I need to say goodbye to my sister first."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(With Vernon)

Vernon went to see his sister. He was quick to avoid the dogs she was watching. He knocked on her door and waited. Some of the dogs began barking. She answered it a few minutes later.

"Vernon, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Marge asked.

"May I come inside?" He asked.

"Of course." She said.

Marge moved to the side and let him in. She closed the door and they went to the living room. Vernon sat on the couch and she sat down in her armchair. Vernon then began to explain what was going on. From the existence of magic to Harry being left on their doorstep to the letter and finally to Yen Sid and their decision to move. As expected Marge was shocked.

"Anyway I just wanted to say bye since this might be the last-" His sister cut him off.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"Mar-" Once more she cut him off.

"No. I refuse to say goodbye. Someone wants you to hurt a baby. That's not okay. I will be there to keep that baby safe. Let me pack, take the dogs back home, and get Ripper." She said.

Vernon looked at his sister for a moment. "Okay. Need help?" He asked.

"Yes. Can you start in here?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

Together they packed up. She only took the things she would need. The rest she left with a note saying that they could sell or donate. The two siblings then took the dogs home and explained that she was moving. Afterwards they grabbed Ripper and left. Marge left a message at a realtor saying that she was gone and to sell her house. The money was to go to charity.

Once done they went back to Vernon's house. Petunia had packed all their things. They left a note and a message at a realtor. Yen Sid had them gather together.

"I'll help you all find a place and settle in." He told them.

"Thank you." Marge said.

"You're all welcome." The wizard said with a smile. "Ready?"

"Yes." The three said.

"Great." He said.

Yen Sid cast the spell. It was a second later they teleported to the other world. Radiant Gardens's occupents looked for a few minutes. They saw Yen Sid and turned away. Nobody wanted to question him and in all honesty it wasn't their business.

"Come along." He said.

The group followed him. It didn't take them long to find a couple of places close to each other. They were actually across from each other. Marge lived in the one bedroom with her dog. The others lived in the two bedroom house. After they unpacked Yen Sid helped them find work.

Vernon worked as a vendor at a weapon and armor stand. Marge took care of the animals around the neighborhood. Petunia was the resident babysitter. After that the wizard left. The three found themselves happier than they were before.

* * *

(With Dumbledore)

It had been a week since he placed Harry with the Dursleys. He had managed to move a spy into the neighborhood. Arabella Figg had moved in across the street from them the day before. She had agreed to take photos and videos of the abuse. He couldn't wait to see them.

Dumbledore was proud of himself. He was going to have a weapon loyal to him. The boy would willingly fight and die. He would then get the boy's money. It was a brilliant plan.

"Albus!" It was Arabella.

He stood up. "What is it?" He asked as he went over to her.

"Are you sure the Dursleys live at number four Private Drive?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?" He was worried now.

"The house is empty. I didn't see them yesterday or this morning so I went around and greeted my neighbors. Their house looks abandoned." She said.

"What?" He looked shocked.

"A neighbor had come over when I knocked on the Dursleys's door. Told me they haven't seen them in a week. A realtor had been by." She said.

"A WEEK!?" He yelled.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"I will be over soon." He said.

"Okay." She ended the call.

"Where are they?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(With Dumbledore)

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to arrive at Arabella's house. Once there he used a charm to see if there was any life in the house. No signs of life showed. That wasn't good. He used a tracking charm next.

Nothing happened much to his shock. He then went to their house and entered. The house was furnished but lacked life and anything personal.

"Sir?"

Dumbledore turned around. Standing in the doorway was a male muggle. He was dressed in a suit. Despite his feelings he smiled at the man.

"Hello. I'm looking for the Dursley family." He said.

"I'm sorry sir but I have no idea where they are. They moved a week ago. They just said to give the money from the sale to charity." He answered.

"I see. Thank you for telling me." He said.

"You're welcome." He said.

Dumbledore returned to Arabella's. He ignored her and her questions as he flooed back to his office. He then called a meeting. Those still left from the order gathered in his office. They looked at him in curiosity and fear.

"I have some terrible news. The Dursleys along with Mr. Potter has gone missing." He told them.

"What?!" Most of the room yelled.

"I had placed a friend of mine nearby to keep an eye on things. She alerted me that she hadn't seen them. A neighbor told them they haven't seen them for a week. They sold their house." He said.

"We need to find him." Molly said, worried for the child.

"I agree." Arthur said.

"So do I. That's why I called you here." He said. "I need all those with knowledge of the muggle world to search for them."

From there they split up into groups. It wasn't long until they disbanded. Nobody, not even Snape, could find them. It was as if they ceased to exist. They tried to keep it a secret that their savior disappeared. Unknown to them there had been a beetle following Dumbldore around all day. The next day the wizarding world learned of Harry's disappearance. The search for the boy-who-lived comensed. After a few years they declared Harry Potter dead.

Dumbledore's popularity plummeted. Since he didn't do anything illegal, at least that the ministry knew about, he hadn't been punished for the boy's disappearance. Dumbledore didn't believe that Harry was dead.

"I will find you and make you pay." He vowed. "You will not get away with this."


End file.
